my husband
by acd2kyumin
Summary: Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun begitu banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapinya. Akankah Sungmin bertahan? Gak bisa bikin Summary
1. Chapter 2

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Disclamer: Hanya meminjam nama, semua cast milik Tuhan.

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading…

 **My husband**

Tut tut tut " **nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang sibuk cob-** "

"Heuh.. kau dimana kyu" wanita itu menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam namun orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang menjemputnya.

Tin tin.. sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat dihadapan wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian munculah pria dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" kau tidak pulang min. ini kan sudah larut sekali" pria itu berkata lembut.

" tidak sajangnim. Aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputku"

" jinjja. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu disini"

"tidak perlu Sajangnim. Aku rasa sebentar lagi kyu-" . " **Drrt Drrt** "belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia merasa getaran dai ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sebentar sebelum membuka pesan itu. Namun senyum itu sirna saat dia telah membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kyuhyun.

 **" mianhae min. sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu malam ini. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kita bertemu dirumah nanti. Saranghae~~."**

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi sungmin mulai mengerti situasi. Dia merebut ponsel sungmin lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas yang dibawa sungmin.

" bukankan sudah kubilang akan mengantarmu pulang. Baiklah tuan putri, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke istanamu" Siwon berujar lembut dan membimbing sungmin masuk ke mobilnya. Sungmin terkekeh sebentar menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin yang memang belum tertidur langsung membuka matanya. Dia masih memperhatikan pria yang sedang membuka kemejanya. Dia melirik jam di atas nakas. Jam 2.20. ini bahkan hampir pagi dan pria itu baru pulang. Emosi Sungmin mulai naik saat melihat Kyuhyun mengirim sebuah pesan dengan senyum kecil di bibir tebalnya.

" darimana saja kau?" sungmin berujar keras sehingga membuat kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan Sungmin. Sepertinya dia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin. Dia berfikir istrinya itu telah tertidur. Istri, ya benar istri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Namun tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini. Hanya kerabat dan teman-teman terdekat mereka saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Sungmin sebernanya tidak ingin pernikahannya seperti ini namun status suaminya yang telah beristri menyebabkan Sungmin harus rela pernikahannya disembunyikan dari publik.

" Aku baru saja mengantar Victoria membeli beberapa makanan. Kau tahu kan keadaanya sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan dia pergi seorang diri" Kyuhyun berujar lembut.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya bertanya. Bahkan tanpa bertanyapun dia telah tau jawabannya.

" Maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti dirimu" Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri Sungmin. Dia tidak menyadari air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi Sungmin karena kondisi kamar yang termaram.

" Tidak apa-apa chagi. Kau memang pantas bertanya. Cha, ayo kita tidur. Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu besok" Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari samping dan menidurkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

 **Drrt drrt**

Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan getaran dari ponselnya. " Vic eonni calling" Dia mengernyit saat melihat nomor yang menghubunginya. Untuk apa Vic eonni menelfonnya saat jam kerja seperti ini. Saat tersadar dari keterjutannya, Sungmin segera mengangkat panggilan dari istri pertama suaminya itu.

 **" Yeobseo"**

 ** _" Yeobseo min. apa kau sibuk siang ini? Aku ingin makan berdua denganmu."_**

 **" Tidak eonni. Aku punya waktu satu jam untuk makan denganmu"**

 ** _"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita bertemu di café biasa siang ini. Bagaimana?"_**

 **"Ne, aku akan kesana."**

 ** _" Baiklah. Aku tutup telfonnya"_**

 **" Ne."**

Sungmin cukup heran dengan ajakan eonninya itu. Eonni? Ya, Victoria adalah kakak angkat Sungmin. Dia adalah anak sahabat ayahnya yang meninggal saat Victoria masih berumur 5 tahun. Karena tidak memiliki kerabat yang lain di Seoul, akhirnya orangtuanya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Victoria. Meskipun hanya saudara angkat, namun Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Victoria.

At Café

" Eonni" Victoria tersenyum mendengar sapaan dari wanita didepannya.

" Kau sudah tiba min. Ayo duduk"

" Mian, aku terlambat. Jalanan cukup macet siang ini."

" Gwaencana. Maaf karena merepotkanmu. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk."

" Aniya Eonni. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Maaf karena aku jarang mengunjungimu, aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. "

" Tidak, aku mengerti kesibukanmu."

" Kenapa eonni mengajakku bertemu disini? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Victoria terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia terlihat cukup gusar saat akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" Waeyo Eonni? Katakan saja." Sungmin bertanya lagi saat tidak segera mendengar jawaban eonni.

"Min. Maaf jika keinginanku ini memberatkanmu. Kau juga dapat menolak jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku rasa aku harus bicara denganmu dulu sebelum bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti dan tidak salah paham terhadapku." Sungmin cukup bingung dengan ucapan Victoria. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Victoria membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun disini.

" Apa maksudmu eonni? Bisakah kau bicara dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu." Victoria terlihat gugup sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Bi-bisakah kau membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara ini?"

Deg.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan eonninya itu. Dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa eonninya akan bicara seperti itu.

" kau jangan salah paham dulu Sungmin-ah. Aku meminta itu semua bukan karena aku ingin egois dan memiliki Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin dia menjagaku untuk saat ini. Kau mengerti keadaanku sekarang ini kan. Aku merasa hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menjagaku saat ini."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Victoria. Dia mengerti dengan maksud Victoria. Memang sudah seharusnya Kyuhyun sebagai suami Victoria menjaga wanita itu. Apalagi jika melihat keadaan Victoria yang memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Namun bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dia juga istri Kyuhyun. Apakah salah jika dia juga ingin hidup dengan Kyuhyun. Jahatkah dia jika ingin tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Victoria diantara mereka. Adilkah itu semua bagi Victoria?

" Maafkan aku min. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meminta itu semua. Seharusnya aku mengerti situasi. Anggaplah aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa." Kata Victoria saat melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Victoria. Victoria cukup menyesal mengatakan hal seperti itu. seharusnya dia tetap memendam keinginannya tersebut.

" Baiklah eonni. Kau dapat tinggal dengan Kyuhyun. Aku akan bicara dengannya." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

TBC

Maaf ya jika kurang memuaskan. Ini FF pertamaku jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ceritanya membosankan. Mohon saran dan reviewnya yaaaa. Gomawo ^^…


	2. Chapter 2a

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, hurt

Disclamer: Hanya meminjam nama, semua cast milik Tuhan.

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading…

 **My husband**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Apakah suamiku ada di dalam?" Sungmin bertanya pada sekretaris Kyuhyun saat dia telah berada di depan ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menuju kantor Kyuhyun setelah dia bertemu dengan Victoria. Dia bahkan melupakan pekerjaannya di kantor hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya penasaran dengan reaksi Kyuhyun saat dia mengutarakan keinginan Victoria.

" Ne nyonya. Sajangnim sedang berada di ruangannya." jawab sekretaris Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Kyuhyun segera menutup berkas dihadapannya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu. Hanya kedua orang tuanya dan Sungmin yang dapat melakukan hal ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin mendudukan dirinya pada sofa putih di ujung ruangan.

" Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya saat melihat wajah murung Sungmin.

" Bisakah kau duduk disini. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dia merasa akan ada hal serius dalam pembicaraan kali ini. Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju sofa yang diduduki Sungmin.

" Bicara apa? Apakah ini serius?"

" Ya, ini serius. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Vic eonni dan dia meminta padaku agar mengijinkanmu tinggal dengannya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Kata Sungmin cepat. Dia sungguh ingin mengetahui reaksi Kyuhyun atas usulan Victoria tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia cukup bingung mengenai hal ini. Sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Victoria, namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia juga ingin tinggal bersama Victoria. Kehamilan Victoria menyebabkan Kyuhyun sering merasa khawatir terhadap keadaan wanita itu. Apalagi Victoria hanya tinggal sendiri di apartementnya. Namun dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Sungmin. Jika dia tinggal bersama Victoria lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sungmin? Kyuhyun sudah terlalu sering menyakiti Sungmin. Wanita yang bertahun-tahun dicintainya.

" Kyu, kenapa kau diam saja?" Sungmin cukup gelisah melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Keyakinannya bahwa Kyuhyun akan menolak keinginan Victoria hancur sudah. Awalnya dia cukup yakin jika Kyuhyun akan menolak tawaran itu karena Sungmin tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya. Namun melihat sikap diam Kyuhyun menyebabkan Sungmin kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Apakah Kyuhyun mencintai Victoria?

" Aku akan tinggal bersama Victoria." Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka. Melihat tatapan Sungmin yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku akan tinggal bersama Victoria, tapi aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dia yang akan pindah kerumah kita. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti min. dia sangat membutuhkanku saat ini." Kyuhyun berujar lembut dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun memutuskan masalah ini dengan jalan seperti itu. Dia cukup kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya tentang keinginan Victoria namun juga tentang keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bertanya keinginan dan pendapat Sungmin untuk masalah ini. Sejujurnya Sungmin tidak ingin keadaan mereka seperti ini. Jika disuruh memilih, Sungmin lebih memilih hidup sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Dia hanya ingin melindungi hatinya. Ingin sekali dia mengungkapkan pendapatnya kepada Kyuhyun, namun dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menganggapnya kekanakan lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Akhirnya hanya Sungmin yang mengalah, menuruti semua keinginan Kyuhyun.

" baiklah, aku akan membersihkan kamar tamu." Kata Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Min, kau belum pulang? Kenapa masih di sini?" Siwon sangat terkejut melihat Sungmin masih berada di ruangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 namun Sungmin seperti belum ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya.

" ah, ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal Sajangnim." Sungmin melirik Siwon sekilas lalu mulai melihat design-design pakaian yang telah dibuatnya.

" Kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras Sungmin-ah. Bahkan peragaan busana kita masih cukup lama." Kata Siwon. Siwon dan Sungmin bekerja diperusahaan yang sama. Sungmin adalah pemimpin tim design pada perusahaan Siwon. Mereka cukup dekat karena mereka sempat berkuliah di kampus yang sama.

" aniya. Meskipun waktunya masih lama, namun kita harus mulai mengerjakan sesegera mungkin." Ucap Sungmin bersemangat. Siwon hanya diam memandang Sungmin. Dia tau jika Sungmin sedang ada masalah saat ini. Sungmin akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan saat dia sedang memiliki masalah. Dan Siwon yakin masalah Sungmin kali ini berakar dari Kyuhyun. Siwon bukannya tidak mengetahui pernikahan seperti apa yang dijalani Sungmin. Dia mengetahui segala hal tentang Sungmin karena mereka bersahabat cukup lama.

" Min. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini." Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon. Dia memang sangat ingin menangis, namun dia takut ada orang yang mengetahui kesakitannya ini.

" aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu Min. Ceritakanlah semua padaku. Jangan menyimpannya seorang diri. " Siwon menatap Sungmin prihatin. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut.

" Siwon-ah, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tau harus apa, hiks." Dan akhirnya tangisan itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Sungmin tidak peduli apapun lagi. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana pandangan Siwon terhadapnya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Siwon. Dia menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon, semua yang terjadi padanya, semua keinginannya, dan semua hal yang menyakitinya.

.

.

.

" min, kau yakin akan pulang kerumah itu? Bukankah kau bilang Victoria telah sampai di rumahmu malam ini?" Siwon bertanya saat dia telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sungmin. Sejak malam itu Sungmin bercerita segala hal padanya, Siwon merasa perlu untuk menjaga dan menghibur Sungmin. Sungmin juga mulai membuka diri dan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Siwon. Setiap kali dia merasa gelisah dan tertekan, dia akan pergi menemui Siwon hanya untuk meminta pendapat pria itu. Siwon juga tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia malah cukup senang sungmin mulai membuka diri padanya. Siwon juga cukup lega karena keberadaannya saat ini sepertinya cukup membantu Sungmin. meskipun tidak dapat melenypakan sakit hati yang dirasakan Sungmin, namun dia terbukti cukup mampu menghibur Sungmin.

" Tentu saja. Ini rumahku. Dan memang disinilah aku harus berada." Kata Sungmin semangat dengan senyum dibibirnya.

" Baiklah, kau harus kuat Sungmin-ah." Kata Siwon.

.

.

.

Cklek

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria sedang duduk sambil menonoton televisi. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin. Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut Victoria. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tentu saja mereka bahagia, mereka kan sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Sungmin juga heran kenapa dia tidak cepat hamil. Ini sudah dua bulan tapi mengapa dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengandung. Apakah ada yang salah dengan rahimnya. Pemikiran seperti itu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya karena dia tidak segera mengandung. Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk itu mulai menghantuinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena ketakutan mulai menghampiri dirinya.

" Min. kau sudah pulang? Sedang apa kau disitu?" kata Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari segala pemikiran buruknya.

" Ah iya. Aku baru saja sampai Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Dia mencoba menghilangkan getaran tubuhnya.

" Jinjja? Kau su-"

" Eonni, kau sudah sampai. Maaf karena aku tidak ikut menjemputmu tadi. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini." kata Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

" oh. Iya. Tidak apa-apa min. aku mengerti kesibukanmu." Jawab Victoria. Dia cukup terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga heran dengan sikap Sungmin.

" Baiklah eonni. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini." kata Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Victoria, Sungmin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat lagi kea rah Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya tadi. Dia hanya merasa muak terhadap sikap Kyuhyun ke Victoria tadi.

Cklek

" Min, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu tadi, Victoria sampai merasa takut padamu." Kata kyuhyun.

" Victoria, Victoria, Victoria terus. Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan Victoria. Mana janjimu dulu kalau aku akan selalu menjadi prioritasmu. Jika kau sudah tidak menginginkanku, lebih baik kau katakan sekarang." Kata Sungmin emosi.

" Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membiarkanku menikah dengan Victoria. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya sekarang?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

" Aku membiarkanmu menikahinya dalam posisi kau yang tidak mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu sekarang. Bahkan kau selalu mengabaikanku karena dirinya. Apa kau tidak sadar?" Jawab Sungmin. matanya mulai mengabur oleh air mata. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. namun hatinya sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada pada posisi seperti ini.

" Min. maaf jika aku mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kau mengerti posisiku saat ini kan. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan Victoria saat dia sedang hamil seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun panik. Hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mencoba untuk bersikap adil dan menjaga perasaan kedua istrinya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin muali lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

" Tapi kau juga tidak bisa mengabaikanku Kyu. Cobalah mengerti posisiku Kyu. Aku mengijinkanmu menikahi Vic eonni agar kau bertanggung jawab. Bukan seperti ini? Sekarang kau jujur padaku, apa kau mencintai Vic eonni?" kata Sungmin dengan air mata yang mengalir deras si pipinya.

" A-aku"

TBC

Makasih buat semua reviewnya. Maaf gk bisa bales reviewnya. Soalnya tugas kuliah lagi numpuk bgt. Sekali lagi makasih, tetep review ya….


	3. Chapter 2b

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, hurt

Disclamer: Hanya meminjam nama, semua cast milik Tuhan.

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading…

 **My husband**

.

.

.

" Tapi kau juga tidak bisa mengabaikanku Kyu. Cobalah mengerti posisiku Kyu. Aku mengijinkanmu menikahi Vic eonni agar kau bertanggung jawab. Bukan seperti ini? Sekarang kau jujur padaku, apa kau mencintai Vic eonni?" kata Sungmin dengan air mata yang mengalir deras si pipinya.

" A-aku" Kata Kyuhyun gugup. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa? Satu sisi dia mencintai Sungmin namun dia juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa kebersamaannya bersama Victoria akhir-akhir ini menumbuhkan perasaan yang terasa familiar. Perasaan sayang dan ingin melindungi.

" Jawab Kyu. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Kyu?" Kata Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ragu.

" Tidak Min. kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Perasaanku terhadapmu tidak pernah berubah." Kata Kyuhyun cepat.

" Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintai Vic eonni?" Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam menatap Sungmin. lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Melihat kediaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin yakin dengan prasangkanya selama ini. Hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi sudah. Sungmin tersenyum miris. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu. Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung Sungmin yang pergi menjauh. Bahkan sampai Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin menahan Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun takut hal itu akan semakin menyakiti Sungmin.

Cklek

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat akan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya, dia melihat Victoria sedang menangis dengan kepala menunduk. Sungmin yakin Victoria mendengar semuanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Victoria. Victoria mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

" Min." ucap Victoria lirih. Dia menatap Sungmin menyesal. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

" Eonni. Aku titipkan Kyuhyun padamu. Aku mohon jaga dia." Kata Sungmin dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sungmin segera pergi dari hadapan Victoria setelah dia mengucapkan kata itu.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Siwon mengernyit heran. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini ke apartementnya.

Ting tong ting tong

Siwon segera membuka pintu saat terdengar suara bel yang terdengar lagi.

" Sungmin.?" Siwon tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan berada disini. Bukankah mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Bolehkah aku masuk Siwon-ah." Perkataan Sungmin barusan menyadarkan Siwon. Dia segera menggeser tubuhnya agar Sungmin dapat masuk ke apartementnya.

" Ada apa Min? kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" kata Siwon. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kedaan Sungmin. sungmin datang ke apartementnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dengan bekas air mata di pipinya. Dia juga belum mengganti baju kantornya.

" Aku pergi darinya, aku yang pergi meninggalkannya Siwon-ah." Siwon tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sungmin. pergi? Pergi dari siapa? Atau jangan-jangan? Tidak mungkin Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun bukan. Siwon tau seberapa besar perasaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun selalu menyakiti hatinya, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah berkata akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin berkata akan bertahan. Siwon tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia hanya dapat mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin.

" Aku bahkan sangat takut kehilangan dirinya. Tapi kenapa aku pergi? Kenapa harus aku yang pergi?" Siwon hanya diam. Dia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Sungmin.

" Aku sangat mencintainya Siwon-ah. Aku bahkan berjanji akan selalu bertahan dengannya." Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun sikap Kyuhyun membuat pertahanannya hancur. Dia merasa tidak pantas berada di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka berdua. Dia hanya istri kedua suaminya. Victoria memiliki hak lebih besar terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah Victoria yang hadir ditengah-tengah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Lalu siapakah yang harus pergi?

" Min. Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon menatap Sungmin khawatir. Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

" Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja saat aku harus pergi meninggalkan suamiku."

" Jika kau tidak ingin pergi kenapa kau pergi? Kau berjanji akan bertahan padaku. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya." Bukan maksud Siwon menyalahkan Sungmin, namun dia berpikir tidak seharusnya Sungmin pergi dari pria itu. meskipun Siwon tidak begitu mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin. mengapa dua orang yang saling mencintai harus berpisah? Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan mereka berdua.

" Aku memang tidak ingin pergi Siwon-ah. Tapi Kyuhyun juga mencintai Vic eonni. Dia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya saat dia memiliki orang lain di hatinya." Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan keinginannya sendiri. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat ingin berada di sisi Kyuhyun, tapi perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Victoria menahan dia untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Katakanlah dia egois dengan berharap bahwa Kyuhyun hanya boleh mencintainya seorang.

" Lebih baik kkau tenangkan dirimu dulu Sungmin-ah. Kau sedang kalut saat ini. mala mini kau menginap saja disini. Aku harap kau memikirkan hal ini sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding sekali lagi. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi namun dirinya masih tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu Kyuhyun segera menghubungi orang tua Sungmin untuk menanyakan keberadaan wanita itu, namun mertunya itu berkata bahwa Sungmin tidak berada di sana. orang tua Sungmin sempat terkejut dengan kabar perginya Sungmin, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Victoria juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Namun setelah Kyuhyun meyakinkan orang tua Sungmin, mereka percaya bahwa Kyuhyun dapat mengatasi masalah ini.

" kau dimana min?" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak tau harus mencari Sungmin dimana. Dia telah mencoba menghubungi teman Sungminyang dikenalnya, tapi mereka juga tidak tau keberadaan istrinya itu.

" Kyu. Kau belum tidur?" suara itu mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pikir Victoria telah tidur dikamarnya.

" Maaf Kyu. Ini semua karenaku. Jika aku tidak memaksa untuk tinggal denganmu, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan pernah marah padamu."

" Ini bukan salahmu Vic. Semua ini murni kesalahanku." Ya, semua salah Kyuhyun. Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa adil dan tidak mengabaikan Sungmin,,Jika saja mereka tidak terjebak dalam pernikahan gila ini, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah menikahi Victoria, pasti Sungmin tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Semua masalah ini disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun dan dia sadar bahwa dialah yang mendorong Sungmin untuk pergi darinya.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, dimana dia sekarang?" kyuhyun bertanya pada karyawan yang sedang berada pada ruang design perusahaan Sungmin. sungmin tidak menjawab telfonnya jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin dikantornya.

" Ketua Lee sedang rapat saat ini Tuan, mungkin anda mau menunggu di ruangannya." Jawab karyawan itu. kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Sungmin dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Saat Kyuhyun menoleh, dia melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Sepertinya wanita tersebut terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dikantornya.

" sedang apa kau disini?" kata Sungmin dingin.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kita bicara dengan minum kopi" Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju.

At Café

" kau tidur dimana semalam?" kata Kyuhyun memulai percakapan mereka. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dingin.

" apa kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini? kurasa ada yang lebih penting yang harus dibicarakan dibandingkan tempat tidurku." Jawab Sungmin.

" Kembalilah kerumah." Kyuhyun berkata tegas. Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Dia berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan memintanya kembali dengan lembut, bukan paksaan seperti ini.

" Aku tidak mau."

" Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Kau istriku jadi kau harus menuruti ucapanku." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

" Kalau begitu ceraikan saja aku." Jawab Sungmin tidak kalah tegas.

TBC

Maaf jika mengecewakan. Maksih reviewnya….


End file.
